My Alien Background
by iris129
Summary: Elfangor left his home planet and went to Earth with Loren to forget the war and the Yeerks. It didn't work. The Yeerks have finally figured out exactly who he is and that he is the one who ran away with the most powerful weapon in the universe: the Time Matrix.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello. I know, I know. I'm horrible. Why am I writing another story if I'm probably going to abandon it? And no, I'm not promising that I won't because I dont want to break a promise. However, I will _try _not to. As you'll probably notice this is kind of a remake of _My Father's an Alien. _I don't have anything thought up for that story, but this newer, better version of it has been stuck in my head for weeks. It's obviously not the same, but it's basically the same idea. I won't be deleting _My Father's an Alien _because I want to see my improvement. As you're reading this, I'm typing up the next chapter and will be posting it... sometime soon. Anyways, enjoy and don't kill me!**

My name is Tobias, and I was one tired bird. It was about 4a.m and I was making my way home from another night of battle. Oh the glamorous life of a superhero.

This was getting out of hand. The battles. The blood. The emotional weight. Everything was getting to be too much. Slowly we were all being driven over the edge, and it was a long way down when we fell. And, yeah, the tiredness and aftershock of the battle were making me way too serious and self-pitying. Bite me. You would be like this too if you had just gotten your guts spilled on the floor by a seven-foot tall hork-bajir.

If you're reading this and you have no idea what I'm talking about, than you should really start reading your series in order. But, for the sake of not wasting your time by making you read a ton of stories before this, I'll explain: Earth is being invaded.

No, I am not the guy on the corner of the street holding a poster board that reads "THE END IS HERE!" and asking for your spare change. Sometimes I wish it were that simple, though. Actually, I'm just a kid that had the misfortune of being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Long story short: About a year ago four other kids and I were (stupidly) walking through a construction site when an alien spaceship landed in front of us. An injured Andalite, Prince Stiliam, stumbled out and basically said, "Hey kids, do you want to be part of an intergalactic war against parasitic alien slugs?" before dying at the hands of Visser Three.

They're called Yeerks, the slugs I mean. They have the power to crawl into your brain through your ear canal and enslave you. Totally completely enslave you. You want to cry, you can't. You want to talk, you can't. And all the while you're trapped inside your mind screaming and begging the Yeerk to leave you and your loved ones alone. People (or aliens) that have been enslaved by the Yeerks are called Controllers. There are Hork-bajir Controllers, Taxxon Controllers, Gedd Controllers, Leeran Controllers, and of course, Human Controllers. There is only one Andalite Controller, Visser Three.

All that opposes the Yeerk invasion on Earth are five kids and one young andalite cadet. _Now,_ you can start panicking. Fortunately, we're not extremely powerless. Before Prince Stiliam died, he left us one gift. The power to transform into any animal we manage to get our hands on. It wasn't exactly a perfect Christmas gift, but it was enough for us to attempt to slow down the Yeerks.

Like tonight. The Yeerks had been trying to open a new Yeerk entrance on the edge of town. We had gone in and attempted to stop them. Things worked out in the end but not before they got complicated and we'd nearly been slaughtered.

Anyways, when I got home in owl morph I mentally cursed and had to restrain myself from turning around and going to sleep over at Jake's or Marco's. I'm sure they wouldn't mind saving my behind one more time.

My window was open just like I'd left and my lights were off. If I were anything but an owl at that moment I wouldn't have seen the danger. See, the owl was a nocturnal animal and it's eyes were made to be able to see a mouse's nose twitching from a hundred feet up in the air. Therefore, I was able to see my mom's angry face as she leaned on the wall next to the light switch and my dad's glare as he sat down on my bed.

See, parents don't react kindly when their teenage sons disappear in the middle of the night.

I circled my house three times trying to get the courage to go in. Funny how I could face a dozen hork-bajir warriors willingly, but the idea of facing my parents scared me almost as much as Visser Three did. Almost.

Eventually, I sighed, landed, and demorphed in some bushes in the backyard. _The sooner you get this over with, the sooner you can go to bed, _I told myself. After the night's adventures the idea of a soft bed was overwhelming. I could sleep for a week. _But first…_

I couldn't walk in through the backdoor because I'm not an idiot and if I actually _had _sneaked out of the house in human form I would have climbed the tree that's next to my window, meaning that would also be the way I snuck back in. That's not such a bad thing, but I was barefoot.

You see, to morph you use the DNA of an animal or human, and clothing isn't part of it. We had managed to morph skintight clothes only. Currently, I was in spandex and bike shorts. And barefoot. Not exactly the best climbing gear. Great.

After managing to provide splinters for my feet to last a lifetime, I finally made it up to my bedroom and climbed in. Instantly, the lights went on and I was momentarily blinded by the sudden light. When my eyes adjusted I was not met with a pretty picture. My mom's face was an angry mask, and her pretty blue eyes had a dangerous glint to them. I swear, I could almost see steam coming out of her ears. My dad's face was expressionless, and I've learned that's way worse than him actually looking mad.

"Tobias," my mom started with an overly sweet voice that would have been sweeter if she wasn't sending me a death glare, "where have you been?"

"I was… Well, there was this party…" I started. "Everybody was invited. Anybody who was anybody was going and I couldn't just miss it." My voice had taken a pleading tone, and I wondered when I'd gotten so good at lying.

"And you just decided you would go without permission?" I remained silent. The answer was pretty obvious to me.

"ANSWER ME WHEN I ASK YOU A QUESTION!" I flinched. My mom rarely screamed at me. But then again, she didn't usually catch me sneaking out of the house.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. I honestly didn't know what else to say.

"You're SORRY!? What good does that do? Was it so hard to ask for permission that you had to sneak out?" Obviously.

"You wouldn't have let me." I argued. Had I been in my right senses I would have shut up and taken whatever punishment I got. But truthfully, I was tired, and cranky, and sleepy, and had just nearly been killed, and I really wasn't in the mood to be yelled at.

"No, we probably wouldn't have," my mom admitted, "but now for your own stupidity you won't be going anywhere for the next decade. DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

With that she turned around and left after slamming the door to my room. I'm sure it will need repairs after that. I wearily turned to face my dad. He hadn't said a word since I got there. He was silent for a moment, than sighed and got a defeated look on his face.

"What has gotten into you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all! You have no idea how much I appreciate your reviews! Oh ****_wait._**** Besides Elfera nobody reviewed. Thanks ****_alot _****guys.**

**I don't own Animorphs.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"What do you mean?" I asked, seriously hoping this wouldn't take too long because already the bed was calling me, telling me that I needed sleep.

"You, Tobias. You've changed. And don't you dare tell me that that's normal teenage behavior." He gave me a look, and I snapped my mouth shut when he anticipated my response. Well, okay then. "Yeah, teenagers are idiots. They rebel, they do stupid things, and they change. But they don't transform into totally different people. You have."

The truth is, that comment bothered me. It bothered me a little too much because it was true. My dad and I have always been close. Before the war started I would tell him everything. And yeah, it may sound cliché and everything, but above Erek and before the Animorphs my dad was my best friend. Heck, once the war started it was torture not to break down crying and tell my dad everything. About the Yeerks. About the war. About how I woke and went to bed terrified and scared and had to stop myself from screaming and breaking down into hysterics because my life had turned into a complete nightmare. Worse, because other people's nightmares weren't real.

So yeah, that comment stung. It opened up thoughts and insecurities that I had tried my hardest to keep down. It wasn't fair, really. I had tried my hardest to survive this stupid war and to keep my sanity intact. Yet, here came my dad telling me that the old Tobias was dead and gone. In his place was a killer. A warrior. Not a nice bedtime thought.

"Dad, look, _I'm sorry. _I really am. If this is about the party… Can't you just ground me so that we can move on?" Again, my voice was pleading.

"The party excuse is a lie, and you know it." That snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Who goes to a party in spandex and barefoot?" Crap. Forget I said anything about knowing how to lie.

"It was a pool party," I lied. "My shoes got wet so I had to leave them behind."

"Right. And what parent let's their kid have a party on a school night?" You know, there were a lot of faults with my pathetic excuse of a lie. I think my mom was just too mad to think clearly and figure it out.

"You're not gonna make me go on an unexpected trip again, are you?" I asked.

A while ago my parents and I had gotten into a heated argument about how I was never home, and about how much I'd changed, and about what had gotten into me lately. It got to the point where they shoved into the car and drove me to the doctor to make sure I wasn't on any drugs or anything. I wasn't. However, the next day after school, I got home and my parents shoved me into the car yet again and we drove to the middle of nowhere and stayed there camping for four days. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone I was leaving and my bags where ready when I got home so we weren't in the house long enough for me to protest. When we finally got home, my friends nearly killed me because they thought I had gotten captured by the Yeerks or something and they were worried sick. My parents told the school there was a family emergency afterwards and told me we just needed bonding time. If I didn't know better, I would have reached the conclusions that they were trying to starve a Yeerk out of my head.

But my parents _didn't _know anything about the Yeerks, and I would make sure it stayed that way through any means necessary. I would never let them be taken by those filthy slugs. Never.

He sighed. "Look, I'm not going to make you tell me the truth, but- Is that blood on your arm?" He took my arm in his hand, and yes, there was blood in my arm. A few choice words swirled around in my head, but I didn't say anything out loud. Apparently, some blood had remained on me from my cougar morph.

"I brushed my arm against the tree. It's nothing." My dad looked straight into my eyes, and I tried my best not to squirm. He let my arm go.

"Alright," he said slowly, but it was clear he didn't believe me. "But you do know you're grounded, right?" I nodded. "Two months."

"What!? Dad, you can't-"

"Do you want to make that three?" I shut up. "You should have thought about the consequences before sneaking out and then lying about where you'd been."

"But I wasn't lying!" He glared at me.

"Two months and a half. Really Tobias, stop justifying yourself. You're just making and worse. Two months and a half without mall, TV, videogames, no going over to friend's houses and…"

"There's an and?"

"And I'll be driving you to and from school. Since I can't miss work, and there's no way I'm leaving you home alone after the stunt you just pulled, you'll be at my work helping me out after school."

"Do I get a paycheck?"

"Sure. It'll be used to pay someone to board up your window and fix your ruined door." I glared.

"What if there's a fire and I need to get out through my window?"

"Well, in that case, you'll die a horrible and painful death." I was totally feeling the love.

"And if I'm assigned a project and have to do that with a classmate?"

"You can do that here. There's no way out of it, Tobe. You're grounded." He walked out of my room then turned around. "You still need to go to school tomorrow and wake up at six. Sweet dreams." He turned off the lights, and I fell on my bed plotting an escape route and coming up with very limited options. Well, I could make a Chee take my punishment and return to my house in two and a half months. That way, my parents would have a perfect child, and humanity wouldn't suffer mortal consequences because one of its saviors was stuck in his room.

Saving the world just got more difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 3**

The next day my alarm didn't ring so I was awakened by the sound of my dad shouting my name from downstairs. When that failed to make me get up, he came up and requested very politely that if I could please hurry up because I was going to make him late for work. My mom had already left and she couldn't drop me off at school. After some grumbling on my part and some mild threats on his, I reluctantly went over to the restroom and proceeded to do my daily routines and get ready for school.

The lack of sleep and stress made me look like a zombie who had been submerged in flour. When my dad commented on my unholy appearance, I almost threw my plate of pancakes to his face in a totally uncharacteristically aggressive manner. I get cranky when I'm running on less than two hours of sleep.

After the morning's adventures, my dad drove me to school and I might have dozed with my face pressed against the car window. It was actually a very old, very cool yellow mustang that my parents said had sentimental value whenever I asked. They never did say why.

Had I been more alert, I might have noticed the black car that followed us wherever we went.

During lunch, I sat alone like usual in the back of the cafeteria and tried to finish a history paper that was a week late, and my teacher had said that if I didn't turn it in that day, I would fail the semester.

Even before the Animorphs, I had always been kind of a loner with the exception of my former best friend Erek King. Shortly after we first received the morphing power, I found out he was a Controller. A _voluntary _Controller. Yes, those actual exist. There are some sadistic people out there that would betray the human race for their own benefit.

I had known Erek all my life because our father's were friends. And he had ruined our relationship because of his betrayal, though he didn't actually know the cause.

As it turned out, he hadn't actually sold out our race, and we didn't even belong to the same one. Erek turned out to be part of an ancient race called the Chee that used holograms to put up a façade of being human. Under that big smile and brown eyes hid a dog-like android that was almost as old as humanity.

He wasn't actually a Controller and was just pretending to be one for the sake of recon. Chee are actually very good spies and provide us with inside info on the Yeerks when we really don't need any more bad news.

Anyways, as I was about to reach the 1,000 word mark on my essay, someone slid their tray on my table and sat down on the chair in front of me. I didn't look up and hoped the person would get a clue and leave.

"You look like crap." I looked up at the familiar face and smiled.

"Thanks Marco, right back at you."

In front of me sat a short, Hispanic boy with dark hair dark eyes. His skin was usually tan though currently his face was pale, and he had dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Marco, who is also an Animorph, reached for my plate and took my blue applesauce. At least, I think it was applesauce. I still hadn't figured out why it was blue. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"You actually like that stuff?" He shrugged.

"I overslept and missed breakfast. I'm starving." I watched him eat for a few seconds before returning to my paper and was slightly surprised that he didn't fall over and die.

"What are you doing, anyway?" he asked.

"I am explaining in full detail why the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki was so horrible and why it should never be repeated."

"Jake wants to know if you want to hang out at the usual place today after school." So that was why he was here.

Jake is the leader of the Animophs. The "usual place" was at Cassie's barn, and by "hang out", he meant plan another suicidal attack on the Yeerks.

"I can't," I replied and was actually relieved for being grounded. I had a good excuse to skip the missions. At least for a while.

"Why not?"

"I'm grounded for the next two and a half months, and no, I can't ditch out of it and go anyways because my parents are paranoid and my dad will be picking me up from school and taking me to his work."

"I'm guessing they found out about your little escapades and weren't too happy." I sent a mild glare in his direction.

"We'll fill you out on the details later." He left and I was left to wonder how on Earth I was going to finish a two-thousand word paper in the next 20 minutes.

After school, my dad picked me up just like he said he would and I was feeling better because there had been a substitute in history so I hadn't had to turn in the paper and had the weekend to finish it.

The feeling was ruined, though, when I noticed something particularly strange.

There was a taxi behind us, and it seemed to be following us. I kept staring at it through the mirror. A guy in his late thirties was the driver, and he had no passenger. After three turns he was still on us. I _really_ got worried. I silently debated whether or not I should inform my dad, but I finally gave in after telling myself I was being paranoid and that there was no way it could be the Yeerks.

"Dad?"

"What is it?" His eyes were fixed on the road and made another turn. The taxi was still on us.

"The taxi behind us. It's following us." He took a look through the mirror.

"Don't be silly, Tobias. He's not following us." However, he still gave a wrong turn and this time the taxi stayed behind and didn't come after us. I let out a sigh of relief. "See? It's nothing. But now I'm probably going to be late because of this slight detour."

He turned the car around and headed back. One slight problem: the taxi seemed to be waiting for us. As soon as we got back on the road, it continued its pursue.

"Dad?" I felt him tense up next to me.

He hit the petal and we sped up down the road and made a few random turns. Through it all, my heart was racing, and I felt my mind yell at me to morph like it does whenever I'm in trouble. Eventually, the taxi stopped, but my dad kept on going and stopped in front of the mall.

"Dad, why are we here?" He got off the car and slammed the door after ordering me to get off. "Dad?"

He grabbed me from the wrist and practically dragged me inside the building and into a random store. Or at least, it seemed pretty random to anybody else but me.

"Dad! Dad, what are you doing!?" I practically yelled and received a couple of weird stares from other customers. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would explode. "No!"

"Tobias, stop struggling! You're drawing attention to yourself!" But that was the least of my problems because the store he had dragged me to wasn't exactly safe.

He had dragged me into the Gap, a known entrance to the Yeerk Pool.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm thinking I'll be doing weekly updates. Review!**

**Chapter 4**

"Dad, why are we here?" I struggled from his grasp and he let me go.

"Shut up!" he hissed and pulled out his phone.

_My dad was a Controller. My dad. A Controller. MY DAD WAS A CONTROLLER! _No! After all I'd done… But why else would he take me to the Gap? I was about to run away, but then I heard who he was talking to.

"Hi. Erek? Is your dad still home or did he already leave?" Immediately I relaxed. "Good. Could I speak to him for a moment?

"Hey, could you do me a favor? There was a situation. Tobias and I are stuck in the mall. I need a ride to work." There was a pause while "Mr. King" responded. "Okay. Thank you. We'll meet you at the back of the mall." He hung up and gave me a weird look. "What was all that about?"

"What was what about?" I asked innocently. Really, it was all I could do to stop myself from running over to him and hugging him in pure relief. _He's not a Controller. _

"You were freaking out." I shrugged. He looked me up and down with the same what's-gotten-into-you look. Eventually he resorted to a simple, "We'll talk about this later."

Two minutes later we ended up on the other side of the mall, and five minutes later "Mr. King" came to pick us up.

"So, could you please explain what happened?" "Mr. King" asked once we were headed to my dad's work. My dad shrugged.

"The car broke down. I already called a mechanic." Liar. "Mr. King" stared at me through the rearview mirror, and I shook my head no.

When we got there, I quickly headed to the restroom and washed my face. I needed to calm down and think straight. I breathed in. Okay. Someone was following us. No. That was wrong. Someone was following _me. _But that wasn't right either. The Yeerks didn't know who I was. If they did, they wouldn't bother following me. I was too important and dangerous. They would infest me on the spot. So… The Yeerks were after my dad? I felt a cold chill go through me. No. I would never allow that.

I jumped two feet in the air when the door opened and immediately relaxed when I saw the person there. "Oh. It's just you."

"Mr. King", a Chee, leaned against the wall and gave me a hard, long look.

"Are they after my dad now?" I blurted out. He knew who I meant by "they". He looked surprised. Or at least, he made his hologram looked surprised.

"No. At least, not that I know of." The reassurance helped. But not by much. "Why would you think that?"

"Because…" I seriously considered lying, but I couldn't find a good enough reason. Besides, I needed to know if the Yeerks suspected something. I sighed. "Because some taxi was following us. That's why my dad asked for the lift. He left the car at the mall to discourage anyone who would try to follow us again." That was the conclusion I'd reached after I stopped freaking out and started thinking. It made sense.

"You know, you can't blame them for every suspicious thing that happens."

"Yes I can." He laughed. "But say, if it was them-"

"That's a big if."

"-why would they be after him?"

"It was probably just a coincidence. I can't believe Al panicked, though. You I can understand, but him? He seriously believes aliens are out to get him, doesn't he?" I glared daggers in his direction.

"That's seriously not funny! Our lives are in danger here, you jerk!" I yelled. He shut up and looked serious.

"Calm down. You are so lucky I put a hologram over us. If not, everybody would have heard you." I shut up. I wasn't calm, though. "Look, I know you're stressed. I know you're worried, and honestly you have every right to be. But you're overanalyzing this. If there was anybody after you or your family we'd be the first to inform you."

I calmed down, but not too much. The Chee weren't Visser Three's best friends so he wouldn't tell them everything. But then again, Visser Three wasn't after my dad. He wasn't. He wasn't important enough. Man was I wrong.

Three hours later "Mr. King" took us to the mall. I noticed how there was a black limo parked outside my dad's work. A limo that looked exactly like the one Visser 3 had. My breath quickened, and I had to fight down the voice in my head that was screaming, "Morph!" No. _No. _I had to calm down. Calm down. I was being paranoid. It was just a coincidence. A coincidence. For all I knew it belonged to one of the employees. They did pay pretty well at my dad's job. I mean, didn't we own a Mustang and a huge house on the outskirts of town? I always got the best of the best for everything. Technology. Video games. Clothes. The kids at school were always labeling me as the "rich kid" and even my friends teased me about it. I was pretty sure one of my dad's coworkers could afford a limo. _The Yeerks aren't after us. The Yeerks aren't after us._

Even when I convinced myself that nothing was wrong, I still didn't ask my dad if he knew who owned the limo. I didn't want to worry him. Or maybe I just didn't want to know the answer.

When we arrived at the mall, "Mr. King" offered to stay incase the mechanic hadn't finished. My dad made a big show about how thankful he was, but how much we didn't want to inconvenience him. I rolled my eyes. He really was a horrible liar. It must run in the blood.

"Mr. King" only left after I glared at him when my dad wasn't looking. My dad and I made our way to our car. My dad whipped out his keys, and we left. I glared at the rearview mirror the whole time making sure no one was following us.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I gave a half-hearted smile.

"Since when do you say that? Who invented that stupid saying anyways?" He didn't laugh.

"Is something bothering you, Tobias?"

"Not at all. I'm just trying to keep my family and humanity alive and free by battling parasitic alien slugs that would do anything to destroy me. I've never been better." Like if I'd ever say that.

"Not really." I smirked. "And anyway, even if there was, I wouldn't be allowed to tell you. It's teenage law." He laughed and stayed silent.

A few minutes later he broke the silence. "You know… If you ever need anything… You know you can trust me, right?" He sounded so sincere. I almost choked.

"Yeah," I replied softly. But I couldn't. And I wanted to. I wanted to trust him so bad. But see, there was always the risk he could be a Controller. And even if he was never captured, it was still safer if he didn't know anything. Besides, the pain it would bring him and my mom would be too great. They'd have to live with the fear that something could happen to me. And it could. It would be so simple. So easy for me to die in battle.

We arrived at my house. There was a kid a few years younger than me riding his bike in front of my house. There wasn't a parent in sight. I didn't give it too much thought. My mistake.

"Loren, I'm home!" my dad called out, and I laughed. All the lights in the house were off save for the TV. My mom was laying down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on her lap. Chucky's face appeared on TV.

"To your room Tobias. No TV for you."

"Daaaad! Come on! Let this be a family thing." My mom rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine." She sat up and patted the space next to her. I grinned. My parents could be so lenient. I took the spot next to her and reached for a handful of popcorn. My mom moved the bowl out of my reach. "My popcorn."

"Loren, Loren." My dad made a tsk tsk sound and sat down next to me sandwiching me between both of them. "Don't you know sharing is caring?"

"Exactly." My mom grinned. I laughed. And you know, moments like those when my family and I were together were what kept me going back then. That was what I was fighting for. Humanity yeah, but mainly, my family.

"I love you guys," I blurted out before I could stop myself. My parents both gave me weird stares.

"Umm... We love you, too?"

"Al, I think we shouldn't give him popcorn. It's making him unnaturally mushy," my mom stage whispered earning her an eye roll from both of us.

And that was it. My family and I were having a good time together. Everything was fine. I was feeling slightly optimistic and hopeful. For the first time in a long while, I was happy.

But then half a dozen hork-bajir followed by Visser Three barged in, and that was the last time my parents and I were ever together like that again.


	5. Chapter 5

**There is something seriously wrong with this chapter. I just can't put my finger on it. Anyways, review.**

**I don't own Animorphs.**

**Chapter 5**

"Al, I think we shouldn't give him popcorn. It's making him unnaturally mushy," my mom stage whispered earning her an eye roll from both of us. As soon as those words were spoken the door crashed in.

At least half a dozen hork-bajir walked in followed by Visser Three. I froze. No.

If you've never seen a hork-bajir, let me tell you something. They're scary. As in, seven-foot tall, covered in blades, and could make your worst nightmare look fluffy and cute in comparison scary. They could slice and dice you up faster than it would take you to scream.

However, I was more terrified of Visser Three at the moment. He is the only Yeerk in history who ever managed to take an Andalite as a host body. How he managed to do it is beyond me. And since he is an Andalite, he's also the only Yeerk who can morph. And trust me, nothing we Animorphs have is more deadly than him in morph. Even though he looks like an Andalite, it's obvious he isn't. There's an evil aura that follows him, and everybody can see it. Or maybe it's only his enemies that notice because we know what he's capable of.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?! Put me down! Put me down!" That was me protesting as two hork-bajir lifted me out the couch. Four more hork-bajir held down my parents.

"You little-this is no way to treat a lady! Leave me alone you- !" She caught sight of Visser Three and her eyes narrowed. She seemed more angry than scared. What? "_You! _I thought we had gotten rid of you!" What!? What was going on?

"Visser Thirty-two," my dad spit out. I doubt he could have put more disdain in his voice even if he tried.

((It's Visser Three now.))

"You know that thing!?" I yelled even though the answer was obvious. No. It wasn't possible. No!

((Put the child down.)) Visser Three ordered the hork-bajir. Visser _Three _not Thirty-two like my dad had said. Why did he say that? Why did my mom said they'd gotten rid of him? Nobody gets rid of him. I knew that personally. What was going on!?

The hork-bajir threw me to the floor and I banged my knees on the floor. I let out a small, "Ouch." FWAP! Instantly there was a tail blade against my throat. I froze. If he wanted to, Visser Three could remove my head. I was thinking that might be the case. But some part of my brain told me that no, it wasn't. If he wanted me dead, I would have been dead a long time ago. No. He needed me for something. That was an even more frightening thought.

"What are you doing? If you dare hurt him…" My mom didn't finish the thought.

((Then what? What will you do human?)) He laughed. ((No, tell me. What will you do?)) My mom remained silent, but if looks could kill…

"Let him go Yeerk. He has nothing you want." I almost laughed. Oh the irony. I ran my limited options through my brain.

I couldn't morph. I would be taken down before I even got midway. And what good would that do? I would just reveal my true identity. If they didn't already know it. _Be reasonable. Of course they don't._

I would have to stay put. I couldn't do anything else. But I couldn't not do anything. They could easily take me, infest me, and then I'd be worse than dead. They'd know my secrets and they'd find my friends and- No. _Calm down, Tobias. Focus. _But it was kind of hard to focus when my worst enemy had my life in his hands. A little voice in my head told me to morph. Morph! I tried to shut it down.

((He doesn't. You do. And if you don't give me what I want I'll-))

"No! You can't just barge in here and threaten us you stupid little four-legged scorpion-tailed blue-furred freak!" I blew it. I couldn't help it. I was mad, and tired, and scared. He was threatening me, but most importantly, he wanted to hurt my family. My parents looked both proud and horrified. Mainly the latter. The Visser knocked me over and got in front of me. He lifted my chin with his tail blade forcing me to look at him.

((What did you say?)) His voice was slow and dangerous. I didn't back down. Maybe it was because I was mad. Maybe it was the adrenalin. Maybe it was the fact that I was already cornered and outnumbered and defeated, so what could I lose? Maybe I just lost it.

"Fuck. You." I replied. The Visser laughed. He actually laughed then turned to my father.

((Are you sure he's your son, Elfangor? He doesn't seem like a coward to me unlike you.)) Elfangor? That wasn't my dad's name. I doubted it was even a human name. Visser Three looked at me fondly. I almost threw up in disgust. ((I think I'll keep him. I'll enjoy watching his spirits break. It'll be my own little experiment. Tell me. How long do you think he'll last?)) My parents paled, and I shuddered. I knew what he meant. Torture. I also knew that I couldn't survive it.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Shut up, Tobias. You're making things worse. Calm down. Just calm down._

"I'll kill you! I'll choke you with your own tail blade! Do you hear me? I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" My mom struggled and kicked against her captors. It was futile.

"No," my dad whispered. He looked defeated. "What do you want Visser? I'll give you what you want. Just don't hurt Tobias." _Dad… No._ Yeah, I didn't know what was going on and yeah, I was scared and confused and just wanted to find a way out. But two things were clear.

1.) Whatever the Visser wanted was important. It was important enough to risk sending hork-bajir and coming himself. Therefore, it was something I didn't want him getting.

2.) My parents weren't Controllers. I couldn't imagine a Yeerk giving anything up for me. It didn't seem possible.

However, it seemed they wouldn't be free for too long.

((I want the Time Matrix.)) What? What the hell was that? My dad didn't seemed surprised, but he did seem to consider the offer.

"And if I give it to you… Will you leave my son alone?"

"Al, no!"

((Do we have a deal?)) My dad nodded reluctantly. The Visser laughed. ((You should have stayed on the Andalite home planet with your people, Elfangor. I always win.))

And before I had the chance to react to the new information there was a blue blur, and the world went dark.

**You want chapter six (I hope). I want five reviews. No reviews, no update. Simple logic. See you next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know. I'm late. I apoligize. I was too busy being lazy. I'm not too sorry about that. I am sorry about not being able to write action, though. Therefore, this is a horrible chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

I woke up to the sounds of screaming. I heard crying and begging, and for a second I thought I was in another nightmare.

"Let me go! Let me go! You have no right! Who do you think you are? LET ME GO!"

"_Please. _I'll do anything! _Please._"

"You stupid, good for nothing bastards! Go back to your own fucking planet!" I groaned.

"Loren, look, he's waking up." I tried to open my eyes, but they didn't seem to cooperate. My head was throbbing. Did I bang my head against a brick wall?

"Yeah? What good will that do? He was safer asleep." My mom's voice sounded bitter. I couldn't blame her. The sounds of despair were deafening. I let out another groan and finally my eyes opened. I tried to sit up. My parents came rushing to my side.

"Tobias, are you okay?" I replied with a soft "ow" and brought my hands up to my head. Why wouldn't the world stay still? Stop spinning!

"Sweetie, don't move too much. You'll hurt your head." Yeah? A little too late for that.

"Someone call the Visser! The child is awake!"

"Where are we?" I mumbled. I doubt my parents heard because they didn't reply. They just gave each other goo goo eyes. Or maybe they were worried glances. "Where are we?" I asked louder.

"Tobias…" My dad hesitated.

"Tobias look-" my mom started. But it was at that moment that my brain caught up with me. The crying. The screaming. I slowly took a look around the cage in the underground cavern I was in. I felt a shudder go through me.

"The Yeerk pool," I whispered. My parents stared at me in shock.

"What did you just say?" my mom asked slowly. I didn't answer. I wasn't paying attention.

I guess I was in shock, too. I'm not sure. I know that for a few seconds that seemed like an eternity everything froze. _I _froze. I just sat there and stared. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. Because no. No. I was not in the Yeerk pool. I wasn't. I couldn't. It was unthinkable. Unimaginable. Impossible! Yeah, I was captured, and yeah Visser Three had personally visited my home, but I couldn't be there. It couldn't be over. After all this time, it couldn't end like this. It wasn't fair.

((Get the child! I want him infested first. Let his parents understand that there is no way out.))

And finally time sped up. My heart was racing. No! No, no, no, no… I couldn't be infested. Never! They'd get my friends, too. Our secret would be revealed. The Yeerks would capture them, and infest them, and get a hold of the morphing power. They'd learned about the Chee, and the free hork-bajir, and the morphing cube. _No!_ I wouldn't let them! I wouldn't let them! I was shaking. I knew I wanted to start crying and screaming. I was near hysterics. But no. I wouldn't cry. As stupid as it sounded due to my current circumstances, I couldn't let them have that.

A hork-bajir came and kicked the door open. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"Walk," he ordered. When I didn't comply he practically dragged me along.

"Let me go!" He didn't even flinch. He probably heard this a hundred times on a daily basis. "No! You can't do this! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Let him go you freak! No!"

"Tobias! Tobias!"

_This isn't happening. This is just another nightmare. No. NO! _I knew I couldn't let them take me alive. And I knew there was no way to escape this. I couldn't morph. I'd be taken down instantly. But maybe I would manage to get myself killed in the process. Anything would be better than infestation. I struggled, and kicked, and screamed. I was no match for a hork-bajir. _Calm down, _I ordered myself. _Calm down and think._

Wait. The hork-bajir. He had a tight grip on my hand. I grinned as an idea popped into my head and waited until we were closer. _Well, I can't morph, but…_ _Just a little more… Perfect._

"No! No! Let him go!"

Suddenly, the hork-bajir stopped a few feet from the pool. His grip slackened as the acquiring trance kicked in. I freed myself from his hold and ran straight for the pool. There was a loud splash as I went in.

((What is he doing? Get him fools! Get him!))

I started shrinking the instant I hit the water. Morph. Morph! TSEEW! TSEEW! The temperature instantly rose. Yeerks around me started wriggling. I tried to cry out in pain, but I was rewarded with a mouthful of water and started to choke. I was being boiled alive!

((No! You worthless imbeciles! Do you have any idea how many Yeerks are in the pool? Get in the water!))

My skin turned dark and six legs burst out of my torso. I shrank. Wings erupted from my back. I needed air! Air! _Morph Tobias. Ignore everything else. Morph. _

Suddenly, there was a large noise and something was rushing from the surface. My now compound eyes saw a hideous, yellow, worm-like creature coming towards my direction. I recognized it for what it was. Taxxon! I tried to hurry the morph, but it was hard because already the world was one big blur from lack of oxygen. I was still shrinking. Useless! It saw me. It saw me!

I swear I saw it grin.

It raced at me faster than I thought a Taxxon could swim. It would reach me in milliseconds! Up! Up! Swim! The Taxxon missed me by a hair and crashed into the pool wall. Up! Up!

I pressed myself on the edge on the crack of the bottom of the pier where it met with the pool's walls in a right angle. I was too small for the Taxxon to reach me there. My lungs burned.

There was a deafening noise as the Taxxon shot up and onto the surface of the pier. I didn't sigh in relief.

((WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE MORPHED?!))

I pushed myself out of the crack. My blond hair disappeared, and my morph was finally complete. It was the fastest morph I'd ever done. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. My brain fogged up, and I gave in to unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**I almost forgot to update this. Alright, guess what? It's spring break! Yay! Meaning I'll probably have a ton of time to write. Cross your fingers guys. Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 7**

I was out for less than a minute. I was floating on top of the water. _Air._

((Secure all the entrances! Nobody comes in or leaves. Nobody will be infested! If what the Taxxon said is true, Tobias could be anything. _Anything. _Look for small creatures. If you see anything, bring it to me. Do not kill it. Unless ordered otherwise, nobody moves. If the child is not captured in the next two hours, whoever is responsible will die by Kandrona starvation.))

It was weird hearing him call me by my name. Usually it was "kill the Andalite bandits!" this or "capture that bandit!" that. Hearing my name made it even more real. And scarier.

There was a splash and a tsunami sent me tumbling back. A yellow flash passed rapidly by my compound eyes. Taxxon. Splash. Another wave sent me crashing into it. I crashed into something red. One of its many feet. If you could call them that. I held on. It was nearly impossible.

((Tobias?)) I nearly let go.

((Dad?)) My voice was shaking. The Taxxon submerged. I was underwater.

The shock of hearing his thought speak "voice" was almost as strong as the feeling of pure idiocy I felt after responding. _Don't answer._

((Tobias? Oh man… You really are in morph. How is that even possible? The morphing power isn't passed down through the genes. You had to- when did you touch a morphing cube?))

What did he mean it wasn't passed through the genes? He had the morphing power once? Him or my mom. I couldn't give him anything. I couldn't reply. It'd be suicide. How was he thought speaking? Oh, right. Duh.

If the Taxxon didn't surface in the next five seconds, I would let go and get air myself. I was not going to drown in the Yeerk pool.

My dad was an Andalite. Visser Three said so. How had I missed it?

The Taxxon (or the part I was on, anyway) emerged. I'm guessing it took a breath. Then it went right back under.

How had it happened? _You thought speak when you're in morph or if you're in Andalite. We're the only morph capable non-Andalites. _My dad was a morph. He was an Andalite in morph. Or at least _was _an Andalite. He trapped himself in morph. He must have. There was no way he could have demorphed every two hours for years without somebody noticing. How had I missed it?

He was a genius, for crying out loud! He laughed whenever he read my science textbooks, and put my algebra teacher to shame. One of his coworkers once told me that he had potential. It was like if he had secret abilities and was hiding it. His brains could allow him to be a millionaire. The arrogance. The claustrophobia. The pride. The over protectiveness. _How did I miss it? _

((Tobias? Tobias, please answer me.)) I didn't.

The Taxxon shot out of the pool and didn't go back in. Were we out?

((So? Did you find him?))

The Taxxon must have said no because suddenly there was a strong wind, and I felt myself falling. A horrible stench filled the air, and if I had been human, I would have puked. _He cut the Taxxon in half._

((Fools! All of you!))

I jumped off. The Taxxons were cannibals and you really didn't want to be near one that had been chopped in half. All the other Taxxons would run and devour their fallen comrade.

((Tobias, answer me!))

There was desperation in my dad's voice. I barely avoided being squashed by Taxxon feet.

I was soaked so I couldn't fly. I had to crawl and hope I wasn't noticed. I couldn't demorph and I couldn't walk out through any of the exits without being fried by one of the Gleet BioFilters. I could not, under any circumstances, draw attention to myself. I would die. Or worse.

It was nearly impossible to ignore the stench of Taxxon guts. However, after reaching the conclusion to never be in fly morph near a skunk, I located the second worst smell in the pool. Bingo.

I crawled in its general direction. Besides spying and being small, the only thing the fly was good at was finding poop. That was probably the only time I encouraged its hunt.

((Child, turn yourself over and I'll spare your parents' lives.))

I considered it for about a second. Just a second. My parents were everything to me. I couldn't let them die. But no. He needed them for something. Something important. I could only hope that whatever it was, was more important than capturing me. If I was human, I would have cried.

((Tobias… Where are you?))

My parents knew about the Yeerks. The realization suddenly hit me hard. They _knew. _My dad was an Andalite. They despised the Yeerks, and they knew how dangerous they were. They bowed to annihilate them. So why the hell didn't he ever _do _something!? And my mom. Humans were her people, as far as I knew. And she just sat down and watched them be turned into slaves.

All this damn time I'd be risking my ass to save their sorry butts, and they did NOTHING!

I was cut off of my ranting when two large fingers suddenly wrapped around me and picked me off the ground. I froze. A cupped hand enveloped me and I was suddenly surrounded in darkness.

_No. _I was captured! My fate rushed before my eyes and I started to shake violently. I wouldn't be infested; I was too small. I wouldn't be killed; I was too valuable. I'd be tortured and interrogated. I could almost hear myself screaming. I wouldn't survive it. I wasn't strong enough. I would give up my friends and they'd be infested and the world would be doomed. I wanted to die so badly. It was the best choice.

((No!)) I cried in panicked open thought speak. ((Let me go! LET ME GO!)) It sounded like if I was crying.

"What the?"

"The child!"

Everyone heard me. I didn't care. I was doomed.

"I saw him! He's over there! He's demorphing!" What? What?

((Tobias! Tobias answer me!)) I was pretty sure my dad actually was crying.

There was noise everywhere. It sounded like a stampede. All the while I was screaming, demanding to be released. Suddenly, movement! I bouncing around cupped hands and later I realized that the owner of the hands was running.

((Get him! Get him! Where is he!?)) I could only imagine the panic in the pool. Later I'd understand that this saved my life by helping my capturer slip by unnoticed.

There was light, then darkness, and I was in an even smaller space. One hand was wrapped around me. I was being squashed! But, no. I heard the familiar sound of a doorknob and a door closing. The hand opened. Light!

((TOBIAS!))

"You are one lucky bug," a voice said. "Look at you, not even a wing ripped off." I remained silent. "What, you aren't answering?" But I wasn't listening. The smell of crap was overwhelming. The fly was in heaven. Was this the- I almost laughed. I hated the irony. "You know, you can talk to me. I won't hurt you. It's in the YPM pledge. We wouldn't even hurt a fly."

The YPM. The Yeerk Peace Movement. The anti-slavery Yeerks. Our allies. The relief was almost too much to handle.

((Are we in the restroom? Please tell me we're in the restroom. Are we clear?)) I hopped off.

"Yes and yes. We're in the restroom. Really? Is this really what you're going to do? You do realize these are probably your final moments, right?" I was demorphing fast.

((Turn around. My fly morph is the grossest. Don't look. And of course not you-)) My mouth formed. "-moron. Restrooms have pipes that lead away from here. An eel could travel through those pipes." It was actually Marco's plan. We'd tried to do it once. It wasn't successful.

"Genius. Why have you guys never tried it before?" The YPM Controller was a black headed guy a few years older than me. As soon as I was human, I started my transformation to eel.

"Long story. Look I nesjdgh," my mouth wasn't a human mouth anymore. The guy turned around. His green eyes widened.

((I told you not to look. Look, I need you to flush me down the toilet.)) He laughed.

"There's something I never planned to hear." You can't roll eel eyes.

((Technically, you're not "hearing" me. Now pick me up, genius.)) Sorry, I was annoyed. You can't blame me for being cranky.

"You're a very rude child. Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?" It was a fresh wave of pain. I guess he realized what he said. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that."

"Visser! There's noise in the bathroom!"

((Well, open it you imbecile!))

((Crap! Pick me up!))

"Tobias…" His voice sounded terrified, but I didn't notice.

((What!?))

"Nothing, never mind." I felt strong hands lift me and I was moving. The door opened.

"You!"

I fell into a puddle of water. It wasn't just water.

((Dude!))

"Consider it my last prank. Good luck."

There was a loud flushing sound and I was out of there. However, not before I heard my dad's voice in my head.

((It all starts in the construction site, Tobias.))


	8. Chapter 8

**Aaand after 372538236463768734 rewrites, this chapter is done... And dumb. Also, I'm sure you've noticed this is early. Like I said before, it's Spring Break. So, depending on the number of reviews and how fast I write, I'll be updating more often. By the way, there will be 12 chapters in total. Enjoy and review!**

**I don't own Animorphs or Finding Nemo.**

**Chapter 8**

I flew. I rocketed. 1000 miles an hour spinning out of control. The sewage. Not the ideal place for a picnic, let me tell you.

The construction site. What did he mean?

I let the current take me. I didn't fight it. I wasn't sure I'd be able to even if I tried. I knew where I would end up. I'd watched Finding Nemo. The ocean. And then what?

The YPM Controller flooded my thoughts. Man, I didn't even know his name. _"Consider it my last prank." _I knew what he meant. Visser Three saw him helping me. No way was he letting that go. He would kill him. And knowing our dear Visser, it wouldn't be painless. He would die. And all because of me.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to throw up and kick myself for being such an idiot. In some way, I knew he knew what he was getting himself when he decided to help me and that if I could, I'd save him. But that didn't change the fact that someone would be tortured _because of me._

And my parents? What about them? I could only hope that the Visser didn't kill them. I could only hope that he'd be too busy looking for me to hurt them. But I was only fooling myself and I knew it. If he didn't kill them, he'd infest them and that didn't make it any better.

I don't know how long I was there, but I know it couldn't have been long. Eventually I shot up and I wasn't surrounded by metal anymore. I was surrounded by the ocean. The same ocean that could drown me. That could crush me to the size of a Ken doll by its heavy weight. I could drown and my body would never be found because it was so big and- _No. Don't think about it. Calm down. You have other things to worry about it._

I swam in the direction I thought was up. I tried not to think about the fact that the ocean was pressing down on me. Was that why I was so claustrophobic? Because my dad was Andalite? I would have to ask him later. After I stopped screaming at him for being an Andalite. After I stopped hugging him in pure relief. If I even got to do those things.

How did Jake and Marco do it? How did they deal with the fact that one of their family members were a Controller? But then, it was only _one _of them. All my family was in Yeerk hands. I wanted to scream. I didn't. Instead, I chomped down on a bigger fish swimming by me in pure instinct.

It turned around and bit right back. It wasn't the pain that bothered me (though it was intense). It was the fact that suddenly I didn't have a tail. Suddenly, I could see blood and felt woozy. Suddenly, I could see my insides. I was chopped in half!

((Aaaaahh!)) I screamed. I screamed and screamed until I started to choke on sea water. I didn't even notice I had been demorphing. Thankfully, I was only a few feet away from the surface and didn't have Taxxons on my tail so I didn't pass out.

I only got about a second of air because a wave knocked me down and sent me under again. I drank a mouthful of salty water. I wasn't even done morphing yet. Another wave knocked me down when I tried to surface and I threw up.

As soon as I was fully human I started my next morph. I tried to speed through it like I had with all my other morphs. A wave of exhaustion hit me so I slowed down.

When the dolphin's mind surfaced, though, I calmed down. For a minute, I let its playful instincts engulf me. Sure, it was pitch black, but that just meant there were mysteries to uncover. What worries? What Yeerks? There was no sadness. There was no anger. There was no tiredness or fear. Just fun. And that helicopter in the sky just wanted to play.

_Wait, what? _A voice asked. _A helicopter? _And suddenly the good feeling vanished and I was thrown back to reality. That voice was me.

THWOK! THWOK! THWOK!

What were they doing there? _They're looking for you, _I answered myself. So, they figured out my grand plan. I tried to act natural. Be calm. But I guess they realized dolphins usually don't travel solo.

TSEEW! TSEEW!

I jumped. They missed. But suddenly we were playing a game of Tom and Jerry where they were definitely smarter than Tom. Maybe smarter than Jerry.

I dove and motored out of there. TSEEW! TSEEW! I screamed. The water was boiling! Still, I continued. Gasping.

They shot and missed. Something about that bothered me, but I was too busy swimming for my life to worry about it too much. It wasn't until I noticed the water was getting shallow that I realized my mistake. I cursed. Very loudly.

I walked (swam) right into a trap! I was a dead dolphin near the shore.

Sudden, sharp pain knocked me down. ((Aaarg!)) The setting wasn't high enough to kill me. They wanted to take me alive. Like hell I'd let them.

I was close enough to be able to beach myself and I did. I didn't wait that long to demorph, though. I knew that the smaller I got, the harder it would be to hit me. The helicopter got closer. I wasn't Cassie. I wasn't the fastest morpher in the group. But somehow, I managed and I started my next morph. The helicopter fired. Once. The beam would have hit me if I hadn't shrunk that second. My plan depended on my hypothesis that they wanted me alive. They couldn't afford to kill me. They shot again. I let out a groan of pain. My arm healed instantly when it became a leg.

In a minute I had gone from dolphin to human to cockroach. And I wasn't done. See, I was small enough that they wouldn't see me. I was small enough that they couldn't hit me.

I rocketed away on my roach feet. I heard a couple of Tseew!s but none of them came close to hit me. A few minutes later, I heard a long wail. I started laughing. _Police sirens. _

And the Thwok Thwok of the helicopter faded away.


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys do know that I can tell that Elfera and Ani-maniac aren't the only ones that read the last chapter, right? Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to them. Also, I'm done with the last chapter. So, I can update whenever I want now. It all depends on you, though. Review!**

**The countdown has begun. Three more chapters until the end.**

**Chapter 9**

I waited until the police arrived to make sure the helicopter was gone. When two police cars stopped a couple of feet away from me, I ran under the car and demorphed. Two officers got out from each car and slammed their doors. I heard bits of their conversations.

"Some kids walking by said they heard someone screaming." That would be me.

"You think it's true?"

"With kids, who knows?"

When I was done, I almost passed out. I took a deep breath and counted. 10 seconds to rest. 1, 2, 3….

"Hey, look!" 6, 7, 8….

"Is that blood?" Time to morph.

I shrank for the umpteenth time that night. How many morphs had I done? Morphing is always unpredictable, so I was a two-foot long Tobias when anything owl-like appeared. A feathery pattern appeared on my skin and then popped out becoming three dimensional.

"It's a trail! From the water to here. But it stops here."

My mouth hardened and shot out becoming a powerful beak. My eyes grew and my vision was sharper.

"The trail is… weird. Whoever it was wasn't walking."

"Yeah, but who?"

I came out of the bottom of the car undetected. I struggled to get into the air, but I did and soon I was finally out of there. I left the police to their mystery solving and headed towards the city. Specifically, the suburbs.

Laugh while I say normally. I don't care. _Normally, _I love flying. It's better than any roller coaster and free of cost. It's a rush and I never feel as free as I do when I fly.

These weren't normal circumstances. I was tired and angry and scared and I just wanted my parents back so that we could go home. But I knew it wasn't going to happen even if I did manage to free my parents. The Yeerks knew who we were. We would have to go into hiding 'till who knows when.

Jake's house was closest. I noticed how there wasn't a car in the driveway. After inspecting each window, my suspicions were confirmed. Jake was the only one home. Great. Now I could do this.

((JAKE!)) I screamed.

I'll admit, watching him jump up and fall off the bed helped my mood a bit. Just a bit.

Instantly he was up and alert. He opened the window and glared when he saw me. I couldn't help it. I laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were grounded. What will your parents say if they see you gone?" I felt like if I'd been slapped. I flinched.

((I…)) I started. I couldn't finish. I could suddenly hear my parents screaming and I knew that it was probably happening somewhere.

Jake looked concerned. "Tobias? Are you okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts. I needed to focus. There was work to be done.

((No. I'm not. Call an emergency meeting. I'll get Ax. Call Erek, too. We'll need all the help we can get. And whatever you do, don't mention my name in your conversation. It's a death sentence.)) I turned to leave, but he got hold of one of my wings.

"What's going on?" he asked.

((I'll tell you when we get there.)) I answered simply. He gave me a look.

"Fine. But don't move. Stay here. Cassie will get Ax." He grabbed the phone and dialed. Cassie answered.

"Hey, Cass. I left my English homework at your house. Can I go get it?" There was a pause. "It's in my blue backpack. Can you get it for me please?" He didn't have a blue backpack. By blue he meant Ax. "Thanks, Cassie. I'll be there in a bit."

He called Marco next. "Hi Mr.- Is Marco home?" Pause. "Marco a little birdie told us to meet at the usual place."

(('Little birdie'?)) He ignored me.

"Yes, now. Hurry up."

He called Rachel and told her the same thing. He called Erek last and told him to get to the barn. He hung up and took of his pajamas. He had his morphing suit under.

((Hurry up.)) I urged.

He muttered something about impatience and morphed. We were off. We flew in silence. I'm sure Jake thought it was awkward silence, but I was too anxious to care. I was hoping this Time Matrix was important enough to go after. If it wasn't, we probably wouldn't save my parents. They'd (Marco) would say it was too risky. Especially since they would probably use them as bait to get to me. They would all reluctantly agree.

I knew that as bait they'd be better off dead.

We got there just as Cassie and Ax were demorphing. Marco was toying with a piece of hay and Rachel was trying not to fall asleep. Erek was leaning against the wall. Marco sat up when he saw us demorphing.

"So, fearless leader. Why are we here?" Jake shrugged his still owl shoulders. It was a weird sight.

"I don't know. Ask Tobias." Marco turned to look at me.

"What's up Toby?"

But I didn't hear him. Just as the morph was complete a wave of dizziness hit me almost as hard as the wave exhaustion that followed. I swayed a bit.

"Tobias?" Cassie asked. "Are you okay?"

I fell to my knees and tried not to die. I was so tired… Too much. It was all too much. But the night wasn't over yet. I still needed to free my parents. _Your parents. Think about your parents. _I took a deep breath. Blackness threatened to take over me. _Your parents. 1, 2, 3…_

"Tobias, what's wrong?" _6, 7, 8…_

"I'm calling an ambulance." Rachel said.

"No," I tried to shout. It came out as a whisper.

"Did you say something?" Jake asked me. He was kneeling down next to me.

"No," I said louder. "You can't call anybody." I shakily stood up. Marco gave a what-are-you-up-to look.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because," I said. Slowly, the drowsiness vanished. "You'll doom us. The Yeerks know who I am." That stopped everyone.

"What?" Jake asked after a moment of shocked silence. "What?"

"Tobias, what did you do?" Marco asked. I could hear the accusation in his voice. I shot him a death glare.

"_I _didn't do anything. Visser Three personally visited my home today."

"What would Visser Three want from you?" Cassie asked. I shook my head.

"Not from me. From my parents. He wanted something from them. Something called the Time Matrix whatever that is. He-"

((The Time Matrix?)) Ax asked, shocked. I gave him a look.

"What do you know about it?" I demanded.

((I… It's a legend. Apparently, the machine was created by the Ellimists. I don't know why but… How did your parents get a hold of it?)) I let out a bitter laugh and sat down on one of the hay bales.

"Because. My dad isn't exactly human. Apparently he's an Andalite trapped in morph." There was another moment of silence.

"You're saying you're partly Andalite?" Rachel demanded. I shrugged.

((But that's… An Andalite would never restore to becoming a _nothlit!_)) I jumped.

"Ax!" Jake yelled.

"Yeah. Just like an Andalite would never be a cowardly traitor!" I hardly recognized the venom in my voice. Ax didn't reply. Marco jumped in between us.

"Girls, girls. We're all pretty here. Tobias, calm down, man. Continue." I took a breath.

"He threatened my parents. He said that he'd kill me if they didn't tell him where it was. My dad agreed. They knocked me out. When I woke up, I was in the Yeerk pool. I managed to escape with the help of a YPM member." I saw Cassie smile at this. "But I… I had to morph. The Yeerks know that."

"WHAT!?"

"The hell Tobias! What did you do?" Marco yelled.

I shouted right back. "I didn't have much of a choice! It was that or be infested and then we'd all be doomed!"

"We're already doomed, genius! Secrecy is our main weapon and you blew it!"

"Hey, back off Marco!" Rachel shouted. "I'd like to see you escape the Yeerk pool on your own!"

"Does your girlfriend fight all your battles, Tobias?"

"Shut up!" Jake screamed before I had the chance to respond. "All of you!" We shut up. When Jake screams, you listen.

"What else happened Tobias?" Cassie asked softly. I tried to calm down.

"It doesn't matter. Look, while I was in the Pool the Visser threatened to kill my parents. And my dad told me where this Time Matrix is. In the construction site."

"No." Marco shook his head. "It's too dangerous. They're either dead or infested. If they're infested, they'll know what he told you. They'll be expecting us."

He was right. I nearly attacked him. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"No, Tobias," Erek said seeing my intentions. I'd forgotten he was there. I turned to Jake.

"So? What's your take on all of this?" He looked beaten. Uncertain. He gave me a sad look. I felt my blood freeze.

"I'm sorry. Marco's right." I sat down very suddenly and tried not to cry. "Look, I know it's hard-"

"No. You don't," I interrupted. "This isn't like Tom or even like Visser One." Marco glared at me. I ignored him. "The Yeerks know who I am. They won't just be Controllers. They'll be bait. They'll do whatever it takes to lure me in. They'll… They'll…" I couldn't finish.

"Torture. Humiliation. Manipulation. They'll make their lives a living hell because of who they are," Erek finished. "You have to get them out Jake."

Jake looked away. I buried my face in my hands. I could feel the tears threatening to fall. Rachel sat next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"We can't sit back while we know this is happening," Cassie said softly.

"But it's too dangerous to get them out. I know it's hard, but we can't." Marco was seriously pushing my limits. Another comment, no matter how logical it was, and I'd punch him.

((Tobias, are you sure it's the Time Matrix they were looking for?)) I gave him a look.

"Of course."

((Then we have no choice. According to legend, the Time Matrix is a time machine. It is the most powerful weapon in the universe. It can't fall in Yeerk hands.)) Rachel jumped.

"Why didn't you say so before?!"

"Don't," Jake warned. He turned to Ax. "Is this machine even real?"

((I do not know Prince Jake. I would think so, if the Visser thinks it is.)) Jake nodded and rubbed his hands. A slow grin appeared on my face. He turned to me.

"Alright. You win. We're getting your parents out."


	10. Chapter 10

**My first battle scene. Tell me what you think. Review!**

**The countdown has begun. Two more chapters until the end.**

**Chapter 10**

((Are you sure he said it was in the construction site?))

((He said, "It all starts in the construction site." I'm assuming that's what he meant.))

((You sure?))

((Yes.))

((But are you sure? You weren't hearing things?))

((I'm not crazy.))

((Oh man, we're doomed.)) There was a pause.

((Are you sure?))

((YES!)) I answered for the billionth time.

We were in owl morph heading towards the construction site. Yes, of all places, the construction site. There was some sick irony in that.

When we got there, I nearly screamed in frustration and cried in relief. A dozen hork-bajir made a big circle around the Visser. Two other hork-bajir were closer and guarding him. There were two Taxxons a few feet away and another in a huge tunnel about five feet in diameter. I'm guessing they were digging up the Time Matrix. Six humans were spread out. Each one had a dracon beam and their eyes in the skies. Looking for us, no doubt. And in the center next to the Visser were my parents. Both of them. Alive.

It was all I could do not to call out to them and tell them I was fine. It was all the others could do not to turn around screaming.

((That's a lot of hork-bajir,)) Cassie said shakily.

((Come on we've faced worst odds,)) Rachel answered with forced enthusiasm. At least I think it was forced.

((Jake, if you die, which you probably will, and I live, which I probably won't, can I have your stuff?)) Guess what genius said that.

((Alright,)) started Jake, ((you know what do right, Erek?))

There was a shimmering from below that I took as a 'yes'.

((Okay, wait for the signal.))

We landed behind one of the abandoned buildings and demorphed. I leaned against the wall to keep from falling over.

"You okay?" Jake asked giving me a worried glance. I nodded. "How many times how you morphed today?" Fly. Human. Eel. Human. Dolphin. Human. Roach. Human. Owl. Human. Owl. Human. All in a time period of about two hours.

"A lot," I answered simply.

"How may times?" Rachel repeated. "Be specific."

"It won't matter if Visser Three gets the Time Matrix," I snapped. "It's not like if he'll stop what he's doing to let me sleep."

"Someone's cranky," Marco muttered. Cassie shot him a look.

"Alright. Let's morph," Jake said.

I concentrated. For a scary second nothing happened, but then a tail shot out of my butt and Marco made a disgusted look. I shrank and fur covered my body. A set of ears appeared from the top of my head. I fell on all fours. Next to me Rachel grew in height and green scales appeared on Marco's skin as he shrank. Stripes appeared on Jake's fur and Cassie's face bulged out. Ax didn't change. He caused enough damage on his own.

((Okay, you ready?)) Jake asked.

((Yes.))

((Yeah.))

((Nope.))

((I am ready, my Prince.))

Jake looked at me. ((What? I've been ready all night.)) If I could have, I would have smirked. ((Let's do it.))

((No!)) Rachel yelled. ((You can't steal my line!))

((Somehow, it sounds scarier when you say it, my dear Toby.))

((Don't call me that.))

"Visser! They found it!"

((Get it out!))

((Alright, alright. We have business to do.)) Oh yes we did. ((Erek, this is the signal.))

((Really, Jake? 'This is the signal'? How original,)) Cassie teased. As soon as she said that there was a loud tiger roar that could make the Cyclops pee his pants. I almost did the first time I heard it more than a year ago.

I heard various "Andalites!" and some "Get them!" followed by a few "Tseews!"

((I hope Erek is okay,)) Cassie said.

((Chee are indestructible.))

((Go! Go! Go!)) Jake yelled.

We ran towards were the Yeerks were. A woman turned around and screamed. She pointed her dracon beam at me and fired. I dodged. "Turn around! Turn around!" Too late! We were on them in seconds. More then half of the hork-bajir and all humans but the woman and my parents had run after the distraction, the "tiger".

((Fools! Come back! Get the bandits!))

I pounced on the woman. She screamed and dropped the weapon. I grabbed in it my mouth and ran.

((AX!)) I yelled. ((Catch!)) He didn't. He was close enough that he could grab it with his tail.

((Marco, where are you!?)) Jake screamed.

((Help!)) He yelled. I turned. Two hork-bajir were stomping frantically. A huge white sphere was a few meters away from them. I assumed it was the Time Matrix Marco was ordered to reach. I jumped on them. Suddenly they were more worried about me than the worm-like creature in the ground.

((Thanks.))

((Just get to the Time Matrix!)) I shouted. One hork-bajir raised his arm to attack. I jumped back just in time for the other hork-bajir to kick me. I screamed as I flew back and crashed into the wall of a nearby building. The Time Matrix was just a few feet away. I had to reach it.

((Tobias!)) I tried to stand up but staggered. I fell. Blood poured out of my stomach. ((Tobias!))

((No!))

I saw the Visser running towards the Matrix. I tried to get to it first. I failed and fell. I cried out in pain.

The hork-bajir ran towards me to deliver his final blow. A tiger stopped him and I was rewarded to the sight of Jake ripping apart his throat.

((Demorph!)) he yelled.

((They'll see me,)) I muttered sleepy.

((It doesn't matter. They already know who you are. Demorph!)) I obeyed. Slowly, human features started to appear.

((Marco! Get the Visser!))

TSEEW! TSEEW!

((I'm going! I'm going!))

I fell on my knees. I gasped. "I can't morph again. I can't." Somebody shot at me. It was a sloppy shot. I rolled out of the way. Jake jumped on the person and swatted the dracon from their hands. I caught it.

((Watch out!)) I turned and shot the hork-bajir about to jump on Jake.

((The Time Matrix! Guard it fools!)) I turned to look at the Visser. He ran towards the recently-dug machine. Ax was on the ground with a deep gash on his side. I fired at the Visser. He turned. He saw me. His stalk eyes narrowed. ((You! Get the child!)) But it was at that moment that Marco decided to make his move. He wrapped himself around the Visser's legs and opened his mouth. Venom was dripping from his fangs. ((STOP!)) Everybody froze. I smirked.

"What was that Visser? Do you still want to get me? Go ahead. Order them to fry me. Let's see if you can survive a cobra bite. You're fast, but my friend is faster. You won't last long." I kept my dracon aimed at him.

((You're lying.)) But I could tell he was uncertain.

"Am I? Why don't you ask the human Controllers? Ask them." There was silence. I could see the dread in the Visser's eyes as he realized the truth.

((Tell him to order everyone to drop their weapons,)) Jake whispered.

"Tell them to drop their weapons," I ordered. He didn't comply. "Tell them!"

((Drop your weapons.)) They were instantly dropped. He turned to me. ((You can't win. You're surrounded. You won't get out of here alive. I'll make sure at least _you _don't.)) I considered it.

"Maybe not. Now, release my parents. Order the Yeerks out."

((Don't push it, you moron!)) I ignored Marco. This was my chance.

((No,)) he answered simply.

"Do you want to die?"

((Do you?)) No. I didn't.

"A life for a life. A bandit for a Visser. Go for it."

((No!)) Rachel shouted. ((Stop it, Tobias!))

((Tobias, stop. That's an order. This is your life you're bargaining.))

I ignored them. He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't sacrifice himself. And besides, I hadn't come all this way to leave without my parents. I wouldn't. I couldn't. I could see the Time Matrix a couple of feet from the Visser. A couple of feet from me. If one of us tried to do anything, the other would jump.

I guess he told the Yeerks what would happen if they didn't obey, because the next thing I knew two Yeerks were crawling out of my parent's ears. They immediately ran over to me.

"Tobias, move!" A Taxxon appeared out of nowhere. It was rushing at me full speed! I shot. It exploded.

Everything else happened in an instant. The Visser's tail shot down fast and Marco screamed.

"NO!"

((MARCO!))

The Visser made a run for the Time Matrix. I shot his legs and ran. I missed, but it slowed him down enough.

((You control it with your thoughts. Tell it where to go, but concentrate! One wrong thought and you're doomed,)) my dad told me in private thought speak.

I reached the Matrix before he did. He reached something else.

"TOBIAS, STOP!" my dad screamed. I turned around. I really shouldn't have.

((You leave and she dies.)) Visser Three said coolly. He had his blade at my mom's throat. Her eyes were wide and the color drained from her face.

"No," I whispered.

"Don't do it, Tobias! He'll kill her!" My dad was screaming. I could tell he was crying. I didn't look at him.

((Tobias…))

He couldn't have the machine. He couldn't. I looked at my mom. "I'm sorry."

She nodded and smiled. She mouthed 'I love you'.

"NO! YOU CAN'T! NOOO!"

((I am serious child. If you move, she dies.))

But I'd already made the choice. I slammed my hand on the Time Matrix and concentrated. My dad's screams were the last thing I heard before I disappeared.

**Huh. Talk about family bonding. Six reviews for the next chapter. Don't you want to know if Loren died or not?**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, umm... Long time no see? I'm sorry for taking forever to update. Reality caught up to me and I was busy. I beg your forgiveness. Enjoy! **

**Also, you people are so gullible. Like if I'd kill Loren.**

**Chapter 11**

As soon as I got to my chosen location, I doubled over and threw up. Tears blurred my eyes and I let out a sob. She couldn't be dead. She couldn't. Oh God, what had I done? I sentenced her to death!

"I need to go back," I whispered. "I need to go back. I need to save her." I had a sudden image of it. Of her being decapitated. Of her lying on the ground, headless, bloody, _dead_. "Mommy…"

I buried my head in my hands and sank to my knees. _What have I done? What have I done? _I started crying. At first, it was just silent tears. But then I remembered my dad. Of how he was screaming at me to stop. At how he would give up everything to save his family. How was he feeling? His own son killed his wife…

I started sobbing. It was only for a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Through it all memories flooded my brain. When I was four and she laughed and hugged me when I made a drawing of our family on her bedroom door. When I was eight and she taught me how to ride my bike and her amused face when I tried to do it on my own and failed. How she teased me and my dad about not being able to hit the ball when she tried yet again to improve our softball skills. When she... When she… I let out a groan of despair.

But now she was just another headless body Visser Three designed. I was glad I didn't have to see it. I didn't think I could have lived with the image in my head.

Wait… I_ didn't _see it. So maybe… Maybe it didn't happen! After all, she had fought the Visser once before and lived. Why couldn't it happen again? After all, how many times had _I _fought him and lived? Countless of times. Why couldn't it happen to her? And the others were there. Maybe they stopped him! Maybe she was alive and worried about me. They were probably waiting for me at Erek's. Yes, that had to be it. It had to. I couldn't live with myself if it wasn't.

I laughed quietly at myself. I was such a pessimist. Silly me.

I wiped the tears out of my eyes and smiled a bit. I'd get home (Erek's home) and hug them, and scream at them, and hug them again, and then we'd all laugh and everything would be okay. We'd all be fine. Just fine. I sniffed. And then I'd take a shower 'cause I reeked of crap and blood and vomit.

I ran out of the shack in the woods. The same one we tied Jake in when he became a Controller. I wouldn't leave the Time Matrix there permanently, but it would have to do for tonight.

I focused on my owl morph. The changes came but so did a wave of exhaustion. I let out a gasp and fell. I just managed to demorph in time before I collapsed and the world went black.

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and a horrible back ache. The sun shone on my face and hurt my eyes when I opened them. I groaned and sat up. I was covered in leaves and dirt. I blinked. What was I doing there? I yawned. I felt awful. I felt like if I could sleep for another week. I stood up. What was I doing here? Why wasn't I in my be- oh. Right.

Yeerks. Pool. Time Matrix. Parents. Death. I had the urge to start crying again, but I didn't. I needed to make sure my mom was alive. Actually, when I thought about it, I needed to know that everyone was alive.

I checked on the Time Matrix to make sure it was there. It was. Once that was done I morphed to hawk and took off.

The window of Erek's living room was open and I flew right in. The Kings were eating what I assumed was breakfast. Or brunch. I didn't exactly have a watch. Erek jumped up and looked relieved.

"Thank God. We were so worried. Where have you been?"

"God had nothing to do with it," I muttered once I had a mouth. Then his words caught up with me. "Who do you mean by 'we'?" I demanded.

He looked a bit regretful. "The Animorphs and I." I felt a stab of dread.

"And my parents?" I asked softly, hopefully. His look said it all. "Erek, answer me." There was a pleading to my voice. I didn't like it at all. He looked away.

"Your dad is upstairs sleeping. We had to give him a sleeping pill because he was in hysterics after… After you left," Mr. King answered softly. I knew what he was saying.

"No," I whispered. "No, no, no, no, no, no! You're lying!" I was shouting now. Shouting and crying.

Erek reached out his hand to touch me, but I took a step back. A look of pity crossed his face. I didn't want pity. I wanted my mom back.

I ran to the living room and jumped on the couch. I was sobbing again. People were watching now. I didn't care.

They left me alone. Even after I stopped crying and was just staring off into space. Even after I turned on the radio and turned the volume on so loud I could barely hear my thoughts. That was good. I didn't want to think.

Eventually though, night came around and Erek walked into the living room. He unplugged the radio and shoved my legs off the couch.

"Rude," I muttered and sat up. He didn't say anything for a while.

"I didn't know you were into heavy metal rock," he finally said. I gave him a weird look.

"I'm not. I hate that stuff." He gave me an incredulous look.

"You were listening to it all day long." I was? I didn't even notice.

"Oh," was all I said. More silence. It wasn't all that comfortable.

"You haven't eaten all day long."

"I'm not hungry." I would just puke it back up. He looked me over, analyzing me. Normally, I'd make a joke about him checking me out.

"The others called. All of them. Rachel called about five times. They wanted to know if you were okay." I didn't answer him. I _wasn't_ okay. I hoped he told them I was.

"You have to talk to him, you know."

"Who?" I tried to make my voice sound oblivious. I'm not a good actor.

"You know very well who," he replied coldly. His voice softened. "He's in pain too, you know. I'm sure he wants to see you." I wouldn't want to see me.

"He must hate me," I answered. My voice cracked.

"He's your father. He loves you." I snorted. Maybe it was true. Maybe it wasn't. I didn't want to think about the latter. I didn't think I could stand it if my dad looked at me with hatred.

"Yeah, well, why risk it?" My voice sounded bitter. Erek jumped up and gave me an angry look.

"Stop being selfish, Tobias! You're going to have to face him sooner or later. Man, I didn't know you were such a coward." Normally I would have snapped back.

Instead I said, "Yeah, well, you never finish getting to know a person, do you?"

He gave me a disbelieving look and stalked off. Whatever. What did he know? He'd never killed someone he loved. He never had to deal with the guilt of facing someone who's life you destroyed because of it. He'd never even _killed_. Stupid, peace-loving Chee. I hated him so much because of it. How could he be so clean and flawless while I was so _dirty_? How could he judge me? He didn't understand anything.

Instantly I regretted my thoughts then regretted regretting them. Well, all the other Chee hadn't killed. I could hate them instead.

I was just trying to save the world. I made the right choice, dammit! The hard one, but the right one. Who cared if my dad hated me? Because, really, how could I even compare my mom's life to everyone else in the planet? There were over six billion people on Earth! It would have been stupid not to sacrifice my mother. And selfish.

And I hated myself so much for even thinking that. _I _cared if my dad hated me. I loved him. I loved my mother, too. But I had killed her. For the greater good or not, I still killed her.

Erek was right. I _would _talk to him. Just not tonight. Tomorrow. And I hoped everything would be better in the morning.

Hope can be a very stupid feeling.

**Again, you are all very gullible. ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**The only reason I'm posting this even though I only got one review last chapter is because I was late for that chapter and I figured I kind of deserve it. Not gonna happen again. No reviews, no chapter. Also, I know I said this was going to be the last chapter, but it's not. It just got waay too long, so I split it in half. It's still way too long. Next chapter will be up when I get five reviews. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Elfera because she has been an amazing reader and has reviewed to every chapter. Thank you!**

**Chapter 12**

I stood behind the door that led to my dad's (Mr. King's) room. I stared at the doorknob. I concentrated as hard as I could on that doorknob. I tried thought speaking to it. I tried hypnotizing it. It didn't open on its own. It's a very stubborn doorknob.

I sighed dramatically. I guess I had to make the first move. Stupid, stupid doorknob.

I stood there for another five minutes trying to convince myself that it was just my dad. It wasn't Visser Three teamed up with Crayak and a giant squid that were out to get me. It was just my dad. Whose wife I killed. Who might hate me. The same dad that I trusted and cared about and I'd betrayed. Man, that was worse.

I turned to leave, but Erek's words stopped me. _"He loves you." _I knew he did. Of course he did. I was his son.

I willed myself to open the doorknob. _Okay, at the count of three. One, two, two and a half, two and three quarters, two and seven eights, two and.._. _Three. _My hand didn't comply. _Okay, again. One... _My hand shot out and opened the door. I stared at it in shock. _Traitor! _I thought.

The door opened slightly. _He doesn't hate you, _I told myself. _He's your dad. He loves you._

Before I had the chance to turn around, I fully opened the door. And for an instant he was facing me and I saw him. His eyes were puffy and red. I could tell he had been crying. He was pale and had bags under his eyes. There was an aura of misery around him.

As soon as he saw who I was he turned around, facing the wall. My heart sank.

"Dad?" I called out softly. He didn't turn around. "I'm sorry." He didn't budge. I felt a wave of panic. "Dad… Dad look at me!"

He turned around. There was a guarded look in his eyes.

"I want you to tell me how you know about the Yeerks and how you got the morphing power." There was a coldness in his voice he'd never used with me before. I dismissed it.

So, I told him. I told him how Stiliam gave us the power to morph when we stupidly crossed the construction site. I told him about how he told us about the Yeerks. I told him that he was murdered by Visser Three. I told him about the Chee and how we saved Ax from the bottom of the sea. And I told him how long we'd be fighting. Almost two years.

Through it all he listened intently. Never interrupting. Never asking questions. Never showing emotion. That was what bothered me the most. When I finished, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, no wonder. No person can remain a person after so many battles." The coldness in his voice was astounding, and I stared at him.

"What?" I asked shocked. What was he saying?

"No decent person could remain decent after two years of war," he stated calmly.

I knew what he was implying, and for a second my heart stopped. Then it started again, faster. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. The pain was so intense it was almost real.

I did the only think I could think of because, really, what could I say to that? I snapped back.

"Yes, well, you wouldn't know that. All you know how to do is sit back and watch other people fight your battles." My words were harsh and meant to hurt. I got the reaction I expected. He sat up, rage written on his face.

He started screaming. I shouted right back. He called me ruthless, coldhearted, and a terrible son. I said he was selfish and a coward. He said I was foolish and naïve to think children could ever win a war. I said he was blind and a horrible father for not realizing his own son had become a warrior. He said he would have never thought I could have sank so low.

"What do you know?" I screamed. "I'm trying to save the world!" And he just called me foolish. I called him a coward again.

At some point I started crying. I didn't really care. Neither did he. He was crying too.

Normally, I would have instantly apologized for crossing the line. Normally, he hated seeing me cry. Normally, neither of us would have even thought about saying anything as remotely painful. But these weren't normal circumstances. They would never be the normal we knew anymore. Because my mom was dead. Nothing would change that.

I said he should feel ashamed. I, the child, had gone off to fight evil while he, the father and the adult, sat on his butt and did nothing. Because I had taken the role as the protector.

"Protector?" he asked sarcastically. "What a great job you've done!" I said he was ungrateful.

"What should I be grateful for? You sentenced your own mother to death!"

I stopped. And there it was. He had gone and said it. His face instantly dropped, and he looked regretful. I guess he realized the damage he had caused.

"Tobias…"

But I was already gone. I slammed the door so hard on my way out it was a miracle it didn't fall. Erek was in the hallway. He had been eavesdropping. He tried to stop me, but I very politely told him to let me go.

As soon as I reached my (Erek's) room I shut the door and threw the pillow across the room. Then I got up, got the pillow, threw it back on the bed, threw myself on the bed, and screamed into the pillow. It was so stereotypically teenage-like I almost kicked myself for doing it. But I was too busy kicking myself over my mother's death. I was kicking myself for making my dad suffer. And I was hating him for blaming me.

_How could he say that? How could he say that? _I was his son. He was supposed to comfort me. He was supposed to be the adult and make the hard choices and be the one to apologize. Not me.

I screamed again. And again. Eventually, I stopped. Eventually, my loud sobs quieted, and I managed to calm down.

How was I supposed to deal with this? How was I supposed to look my dad in the eyes when he couldn't even stand me? He hated me. My God, he hated me.

I sat up and wiped the tears off my face. No more crying. I was stronger than that. I hoped.

I didn't get off, though. I just leaned back and closed my eyes. At some point I fell asleep. The next thing I knew Erek was shaking me awake. I groggily sat up. He was holding a cup of ramen noodles. Chili and lime flavor. My favorite.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Late," he replied. I looked out the window and noticed it was night time. I slept all day. It certainly didn't feel like it. "Here," Erek said, handing over the cup. I just stared at it.

"I'm not hungry."

"Tobias, you haven't eaten in two days. Eat the noodles." Right. Since that night. Had it really been two days? It felt like an eternity.

I grabbed the cup from his hands. "Fine." My stomach flipped. I really wasn't hungry. I played with the noodles a bit, twirling them around with my fork.

Erek glared at me. "Eat it or I will shove it down your throat."

"Aggressive," I muttered. I reluctantly ate a fork-full anyways. And then I barely made it to the trash can to throw it up. And even after my body rid itself of the noodles it insisted on throwing up my intestines, too. I dry heaved into the trash can.

"Tobias?" Erek asked, concerned. "Tobias?"

"I'm fine," I whispered. "I'm fine."

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and turned around. He was shaking his head. "No, you're not." But he didn't say anything else and left.

I was fine. I was. Or at least, I would be fine. I could deal. _I can deal. _And with that last thought, I climbed back to bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up with the urge to pee. When I finished I tried to open the door to the restroom to get out, but it was stuck and I couldn't open it. As I was shaking the door handle, Erek's voice came from outside. "I'm not letting you out until you take a shower and brush your teeth. You smell like crap."

I rolled my eyes. "You know you can't lock me in here, right? I'll either morph small or knock the door down." Erek didn't open the door. I sighed. "I need clothes, you know?"

"They're in the cabinet. When you're done, come downstairs to eat." So he had this all planned out…

I ended up wasting an hour in the shower enjoying the feeling of hot water running down my back. I brushed my teeth and put on some clothes. They were Erek's clothes, of course. It was too dangerous to go to my house for mine. When I looked in the mirror, I noticed I didn't look as bad at the previous days. I still wasn't ready to make an appearance in the Book of World's Records as the happiest kid alive, but I was fine. I was okay.

I went down stairs to eat some breakfast and saw that my dad had been dragged down, too, though it was obvious the Chee hadn't managed to force him in the shower.

As soon as he saw me, he grabbed his plate, got up, and brushed past me to head upstairs. I felt a stab of pain at his rejection and bit my lip. _Don't cry, _I ordered myself.

"Al!" Mr. King called after him and rushed upstairs after giving me an apologetic look. Erek put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I told him.

"He doesn't mean it, you know. He's hurting."

"Yeah, so am I, but I'm not rejecting him."

"Tobias…"

"I know, I know. He didn't kill the person I love." And I tried to imagine it. Him killing off Rachel. It wasn't the same, of course it wasn't. I cared about Rachel and you could even go as far as to say I loved her, but not enough to marry her. Not yet. And there was another huge difference. Rachel was a warrior, and she would gladly accept her fate. And as much as it would destroy me, I would understand because I'm a warrior, too. My dad wasn't.

"He loves you," Erek said simply.

"Yeah, well, he has a funny way of showing it," I replied and brushed past him to get to the table. We were eating pancakes.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until I took my first bite. I dug in and got up for seconds. We were quiet, and I guess Erek found the silence awkward because he turned on the TV.

"… and investigations are still being made. Please, if you see this man, call the police immediately. He is dangerous. His wife found was found decapitated at the abandoned construction site near the mall two nights ago." Erek made a move to turn of the TV, but I stopped him.

"The police says they caught him running away with the axe he used to kill her, but the man escaped. His son, 14 year-old Tobias Fangor (screw the no last name rule. The Yeerks already know who I am) is officially missing, and we fear the worst." The TV turned off. I kept staring at it in shock. Of course, the Yeerks had lied.

"They called him a criminal. He's never going to be able to face society again." I let out a groan and slumped in my chair.

"It's not like he could have either way. The Yeerks know who he is," Erek consoled me.

"But now so do the authorities!"

"Tobias, listen to me. It doesn't matter anymore, and it's not your fault." I tried to calm down. He was probably right. But I wasn't hungry anymore.

I went upstairs and fell on the bed. At that moment everything sunk it. I was missing, probably dead. My life as a middle schooler, my life in general, was over. I couldn't get out of the house anymore. Not as myself. That wasn't a huge problem for me because I could morph. We had a no morphing sentient beings rule, but who cared? Besides I didn't think the other Animorphs would mind me borrowing their DNA. My dad, though, was a different story. He didn't have the morphing power so he either needed a very good disguise or a hologram to get out.

I smiled at myself, thinking about my dad in a disguise. I was sent back into the world of memories to a time way before I knew about the Yeerks. It was Halloween and I was about six. I had begged my dad go trick-or-treating with me. In a clown costume. After pleading and throwing a tantrum my dad agreed and I remember my smiling figure oblivious to the embarrassment my dad was going through, and him muttering, "Let this be proof that I love you, kid. The things I do for you."

The memory was pleasant but unwanted. I didn't need to be reminded of what I had lost. I looked around, desperate for a distraction. It was then I realized how blank the room was. At least it was compared to mine. My room was covered in drawings and posters and pictures. A couple of months back my dad had found my journal full of drawings. He had them all copied and my mom made me color some. Then he had them all laminated and they put them up in my room. They kept some they considered the best and posted them in random places at the house. They said I should get used to seeing my work displayed for when I became a famous artist.

Of course, I never said anything about wanting to be an artist. I never said anything about any profession. I hadn't even considered it because I was too wrapped up on the war to think about my future. Actually, drawing was kind of an outlet. It was a distraction and kind of therapeutic, I guess, for when the missions got too out of hand. I didn't draw anything Yeerk-related, of course. It'd be suicide if anyone found them.

_Well, I _need _a distraction right now, _I thought. I searched through Erek's drawers and eventually came to a journal and a pencil.

I started drawing a landscape and immediately relaxed. Thoughts of my parents vanished and I focused entirely on the drawing. It wasn't until I was almost done that my brain caught up with me, and I realized what I had just done. I won't deny it; it was a nice, detailed drawing. And I hated it. See, I had unconsciously drawn a picture of the beautiful waterfall my parents had taken me to once. I was actually just about to draw us smiling in the middle of the page. I tore it up and threw it away.

I felt my stomach twist and I had the urge to throw up. I had the urge to cry. I did neither. I looked at the digital clock next to me. I'd wasted two hours on that worthless drawing. Good. Two hours down, a ton more to go.

I leaned back and wondered what the hell I was going to do with my life besides fighting Yeerks. It seemed as if that was all I had now. But no, that wasn't true. I had Erek. I had the other Animorphs. I had Rachel.

Speaking of which, fifteen minutes later she barged into the house. I heard Erek tell her something and she shouted at him. Then she ran upstairs and slammed my door open. She came over to the bed and opened her arms. I fell into her embrace.

She just held me for a few minutes until I choked out, "I'm okay." She shook her head and didn't let me go.

"No, you're not." I wasn't. I didn't think I ever would be again. But I would try.

"He hates me," I whispered.

She let me go and gave a long sympathetic look. I didn't cry, but God, I wanted to. "He doesn't know what it's like."

She didn't try to comfort with kind words or "everything is going to be okay" speeches or "of course he doesn't hate you". For that I was glad because really, things were wrecked and gray. Besides, we were never the type to be overly sappy and sweet, and we didn't sugar coat things.

Maybe he hated me and maybe he didn't. It didn't really matter because either way he was ignoring me. Rejecting me.

I didn't answer. I just lay back. She did the same, and we ended up laying side by side. Everything was silent for a few minutes until she talked. "I wanted to come before, but Erek stopped me. He said you just weren't in the mood and I figured I would just leave you to your PMSing." I rolled my eyes, but slowly a grin appeared on my face.

"Very funny." She nodded.

"I am. You're not. See? Opposites do attract," she said in a mock matter-of-fact voice. And we settled into an easy banter.

For the next hour everything was fine and I momentarily forgot all about my parents. Or at least, I set it aside. Eventually, though, all good things end, and she regretfully announced that she had to go home to babysit her little sisters.

As soon as she left, the familiar sinking feeling came back and I reached for the journal. This time, I didn't draw anything that reminded me of my parents. Instead I drew something that represented freedom. My favorite morph, red-tailed hawk.

When I was halfway through the picture and half a halk eye was looking up at me, the door creaked open. Without looking up I said, "Erek, I think I can survive five minutes without you checking up on me."

"I don't think you need anyone looking after you," my dad answered.


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys are awesome for reviewing. I except a whole lot for the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

"I don't think you need anyone looking after you," my dad answered.

I froze. Instantly, a wave of grief and resentment and remorse and guilt hit me. I looked up at him and gave him a fake smile.

"You're right. Especially not you." Hurt crossed his face for an instant but just as quickly went away. He didn't reply, but he didn't leave. I chose to ignore him and returned my attention to the paper on my lap. He stayed at the door for a few minutes, probably considering what to do.

It was when he sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder any regular dad would do to his normal son that I kind of snapped. Because we weren't normal. I was a murderer, and he was an alien.

"Do you need something?" I demanded without looking at him. Because really, why else would he be here?

"I need my son back," he said and I almost pounced on him. I almost shouted that his son was dead and that I was all that was left. I almost told him that the Tobias he knew was gone and to get used to it because he was never coming back. I almost told him that his son had been replaced by a killer. But I looked up at him and instantly knew what he meant. I didn't say anything and reverted my attention back to the drawing. Fine. If he wanted to repair things, then so be it. But he would make the first move because my last attempt worked so well.

Besides, I kind of wanted to know what he would say. He had never been one for apologies and would always prefer to make up his mistakes by taking me out to eat or buying me something I wanted instead of saying sorry.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes and I seriously doubted he was going to say anything. I almost threw him out of the room if he was planning to wait for me to say something. I really didn't care if I was being selfish. He hurt me too, and he was being unreasonable. And things didn't work out that way. The child wasn't supposed to make the first move. That was the parent's job. So, why should I give in? Eventually, though, he swallowed his pride and spoke.

"You know, your mom and I used to call you or little treasure when you were smaller," he said softly.

"Some treasure," I muttered bitterly. He ignored me.

"Stiliam did the right thing, giving you the power to morph."

"Why? Because I'm ruthless enough to be in war?" I asked, keeping my guard up. I half expected him to start screaming at me again. It's not like if he could deny what he said earlier because it was true.

"Because you're not selfish," he replied. "Because you don't let emotions get in the way of tough choices. Because you think of others before yourself." I almost laughed. Yeah, right. "You don't believe me," he said, a little sadly.

"Dad, I was ready to ruin everything to save you guys. The others were chewing me out about that little stunt I pulled at the construction site."

"And you have no idea how proud I was," he said. "I was also about to scream at you for being an idiot and risking yourself like that. Face the Visser as a human with a dozen killing machines surrounding you? Not even I did that. Your bravery astounds me." Of course, there was something I needed to know.

"How… How did this happen? You and mom? You're an Andalite!" And I knew that Andalites weren't exactly humble when it came to other species.

"Do you know what an _aristh _is?" An Andalite cadet. I nodded. "Well, when I was an _aristh _a friend and I were sent on a special mission. An easy one. Some Skrit Na, do you know what those are?" They sounded familiar.

"They're those intergalactic sells man, right? Like the Iskoort."

"The who?"

"Never mind. Continue."

"Well, they had kidnapped two humans. Your mom and Chapman." I looked up, shocked.

"Chapman? As in, our assistant principle Chapman?"

"Yes. That Chapman." I laughed and shook my head.

"That guy is everywhere. He's a Controller, you know?" Apparently, he didn't know.

"Anyways, well…" He hesitated, then continued. "We got them out. Me and Arbron, a friend of mine. But then we realized that they had a very powerful weapon. The Time Matrix." I tensed up at this, for the first time remembering that it was still in the shack. "We followed them to the Taxxon home world, where I guess they were trying to sell it. They didn't know what it was. We rescued the Time Matrix. Arbron accidentally crossed the two-hour time limit and was stuck as a Taxxon. I erased Chapman's memory but not Loren's. We had become friends. And I… I ran away." He looked down, seemingly ashamed. "I don't know how you do it. Which is why I, um, said what I said. A lot of things happened then. My first battle. My first kill. And I was tired of it. I didn't-"

"I understand," I said. My eyes were shut. I didn't want to listen to what he felt. I knew exactly what he meant. I felt exactly the same thing after every single battle. "We just can't afford to think like that. We're all this planet has."

He looked down. "I'm such a coward," he whispered. I didn't say anything to that. It seemed to me that he was hiding something. There was something he wasn't telling me.

"And I know what happened next. You hid the Time Matrix in the construction site and became a _nothlit. _ Years later Prince Stiliam crash landed in that exact same spot in front of five children." He smiled sadly.

"He was my cousin, you know." I blinked.

"What?" I asked, shocked. He nodded and chuckled a bit.

"Yes. He was younger than me for about two years. I was his idol. When I went into the Academy… Well, he said he was going to become a Prince just like I would. At least one of us did."

And that's when the puzzle pieces came together, and I burst out laughing for lack of a better reaction. I was just too shocked for words. I almost kicked myself for being an idiot and not figuring it out before. My dad looked at me, confused.

"What's so funny?" I managed to calm down my fits of giggles.

"Dad, do you know you have a little brother? His name is Aximili-Esgarouth-Isthil. He thinks you're dead, by the way. My gosh, Ax is my uncle!"

My dad's eyes widened. "Oh, man. The Andalite that was with you guys?" I nodded.

"He's going to kill you when he finds out. He almost had a heart attack when he found out an Andalite would voluntarily become a _nothlit_."

"Tobias, that's not funny!" He shouted, not looking at all amused. And I shut up. It wasn't. Because I remembered what came next. Apparently, Stiliam never believed that his idol was dead, and he confessed to Ax that part of the reason he accepted to come to Earth was to maybe find my father, since that's where he was last heard of. I didn't tell him that, though.

"I know. I'm sorry. But you know, I think he'll understand." I doubted it. I didn't think my dad was a coward, but Ax wouldn't think the same.

"Well, I guess at least now I have another family member." That killed off my semi-good mood. "I miss her," he whispered.

So did I. But what right did I have to tell him that when I was the one that killed her? Even he thought so.

I reached for the journal and scribbled desperately, shading in the beak. _Don't think about it. _"Tobias?"

"What?" _Focus on the picture. Don't think. _He ripped the journal from my grasp. "Give it back," I said threateningly. I didn't look at him. I couldn't look at him. I was the reason his wife was dead. My mom. Dead. Gone. And he hated me. Why was he here if he hated me? Did he feel sorry for me? Was that why? "Give it back," I repeated. My voice was softer.

"Tobias, we need to talk," I could detect concern in his voice. Resentment filled me. Why was he concerned? He hated me. And I was suddenly angry. "You're not okay."

"That's none of your business," I snapped. He lifted my chin to meet his eyes.

"Of course it is. You're my son."

"Yeah, well it didn't seem that way this morning." I removed his hands from my face. "It was pretty obvious that you didn't care."

Guilt flooded his eyes. "Tobias…"

"No! You can't do that! Don't you think I miss her, too? She was my mom! And I…" I burst out crying. "I killed her. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." I hugged my legs and buried my face into them, in fetal position. "You're right. I'm a horrible son. I'm a heartless, ruthless, monster… And now you hate me." I started sobbing.

"No," my dad said. "No, no, no… Don't cry. Hey, don't cry. How could you ever think that?" He lifted my face again. His face looked distorted through my tears. "I could never hate you. You're my little boy. I love you. And it wasn't your fault, okay? It wasn't your fault." He hugged me, and I was crying into his shoulder.

But it was. It was my fault. I knew what would happen if I left with the Time Matrix. I still left. What was wrong with me? I was doing more crying those two days than I had since I found out about the Yeerks.

"Yes, it was," I managed to say between sobs.

"You were just doing the right thing. Tobias, she _wanted _it that way. She died to protect you. You and the rest of the world."

I tried to calm down. He was right about that. But that didn't change one simple fact: I was willing to do anything it took to win the war. I felt horrible being comforted by him when I knew that I would let him die too if I had to.

"I know. And it's not just that." I stopped sobbing, but the tears still came. "I just… I don't like it. What I've become. The tough choices I, _we,_ have to make sometimes. I don't make the right choice. I make the necessary one. But it just feels _so _wrong." He stayed silent for a minute, not knowing what to say.

"You're just kids," he whispered. Then he hugged me tighter. "I'm sorry. For saying what I said. For not realizing what was going on before." But how could he? I tried my hardest to make sure he never found out. "I know it's hard, Tobe. But you know, you're all I have now. And I won't just sit down and do nothing. I'll help you. Somehow, I'll help you."

I didn't know what help he could provide. Information, maybe, but he'd been missing in action for years. I didn't tell him that, though. I didn't want to burst his bubble.

And we'd get through, somehow. I'd never get over the guilt, and he'd never get over his grief. But we still had each other. It may not have been all we needed, but we'd have to make do.

"I love you," he repeated.

We would be okay.

**And it's over! Kind of a sappy ending, but meh. It was fun writing this and a bit frustrating. Also, THIS IS MY FIRST COMPLETE MULTI-CHAPTER STORY! I am so proud of myself!**


End file.
